Solve for $x$ : $6x^2 + 84x + 294 = 0$
Explanation: Dividing both sides by $6$ gives: $ x^2 + {14}x + {49} = 0 $ The coefficient on the $x$ term is $14$ and the constant term is $49$ , so we need to find two numbers that add up to $14$ and multiply to $49$ The number $7$ used twice satisfies both conditions: $ {7} + {7} = {14} $ $ {7} \times {7} = {49} $ So $(x + {7})^2 = 0$ $x + 7 = 0$ Thus, $x = -7$ is the solution.